The Way I Want You
by SAL-Chan
Summary: The way Ryo shows how much he wants Dee is a little....um, well....M for language, I guess....


The 27th precinct floor was suddenly, eerily quiet.

"_He did what!?_"

Dee sniffs, arms crosses protectively, and turns his face away. "He broke my fingers."

Ted's cigarette falls from his mouth onto a pile of cases- unlit, thankfully. Drake's face turns from a calm tan to a bleached white. JJ's mouth is hanging open. Dee sniffs.

Drake recovers the fastest. "He _broke_ them?"

Dee's nose flares, embarrassment tinting his high cheeks pink. "Did I stutter?"

"Ryo?" Ted says, his shoes sliding off his desk and hit the floor with a thwack. "_Randy_ _Maclean_? Brown hair, 5'10", slim build -"

Dee snaps. "Yes, Ryo!"

"_Broke_ your _fingers_?" Drake says, his eyebrows high on his head. The color returns to Drakes face, a small grin spilling his white teeth into view. Ted's face has done a similar transformation - a grin that cannot be controlled has spares across his mouth. Dee's face keeps getting redder and redder - and both the guy's _know_ its embarrassment - perhaps a little anger for the purple coloring.

"Your shitting me." Ted says when Dee doen't answer. Drake's ability to speak departs with a choking sound. The two start laughing at the same time - loud and uninhibited - Ted doubled over in his chair and Drake leaning back so far that his head almost hits the wall. JJ's eyes remain on Dee's, face sober, but the first traces of humor color his cheeks.

"What -" JJ chokes, the words getting stuck in a hiss of laughter. He coughs and try's again. "What happened?"

"Dee isn't as fast as he thinks he is." Ryo says, letting the squad door swing closed behind him. Drake and Ted's laugher abruptly stops - both men staring at the half-Japanese man, suddenly afraid. Ryo's face is clean of emotion, eyebrows arched up in and chin tilted up just slightly. Dee turns sharply to him.

"_What_ -- "

"Dee was poking his nose in where it didn't belong." Ryo says, setting his brief case on his desk across from Dee. Dee stars at him, arms still crossed, anger bright in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I was trying to talk to you - _haven forbid_ -"

Ryo's black eyes pin Dee where he stands. "I didn't know you could talk with your _hands_."

For a second, Dee sparks. "Hey babe, if they say the right words -"

Ted watches as Ryo's eye twitches, slightly. Ted isn't sure if it's a _'Oh-Dee'_ twitch or a _'I'm-loosing-it-again'_ twitch.

The blonde whips back. "Now that half of your fingers are broken, _perhaps_ they'll say the right things this time.'

Dee unfolds his arms, raising and jabbing is wrapped hand toward his partner. "You broke my _fingers_!"

"Only two! And you're the one who shoved them in the door jamb!"

"_Shoved_ them!?! -" He sputtered. "You _slammed the door_ on them!!"

"I slam doors! I _always_ slam the door when I fight with you! _It's what I do_!" Ryo's voice rises to match Dee's. "It's not my fault that you just _shoved_ them in there!"

Drake's hand is clamped over his mouth to keep the laughter from erupting. Ted's hand around his arm - white knuckled, death grip - is helping to. JJ has retreated to stand next to Ted - not breathing, unmoving, hands curled into tight fists - eye bright with laughter healed back. To attract their attention now would be death.

"I thought it would have stopped you _from __slamming__ the door_!" Dee shouts back. Ted notices the receptionist stop and stare for a moment at the squad room door. Drake cuts a line across his throat, shaking his head, and she gets the message - running back down the hallway. Dee continues, "I _thought_ you would _see_ - "

"I'm sorry, I was too busy _staring at your __cro_-" Ryo stops, mouth shutting with an audible click, eyes suddenly wide. The anger snaps off his face - suddenly aware of his surroundings - and sits, face on fire. Dee becomes tight, coiled like a snake - eyes sharp.

"At my _what_?" The raven haired man hisses. Dee leans forward, his left hand tucked to his side, his right clenching the desk. There's a sharp smile on his face - prickling. Ted thinks that he suddenly seeing something very personal. He hears Drake choke on his laughter and hopes the burnet can hold out until they're done so they can go pee themselves laughing far away from the other two angry detectives. Because of Drake stars laughing, Ted will start too, and JJ will follow - and then the three of them will have to run. And there are only so many places to hide that Dee and Ryo don't know to look for them.

"Nothing, Dee - Forget it - I'm sorry -"

Dee slams his hand on the desk, eyes dark. "Oh no you don't! Say it!"

"Dee-"

"Say it, Ryo!"

" - at _work_ - "

"Say it, you pansy!!"

"_Dee_!"

"_Say it_!"

"Your _crotch_!" Ryo yells, standing. There's anger in his futures - furious and devoted anger. For one moment, both Ted and Drake can see what Dee sees in him - that fire is bright and warm and huge, it fills the room with scalding heat. JJ finds himself surprised by the normally quiet man again and again - surprised at the anger and amused beyond belief. "I was to busy staring at your _crotch_ and your _chest_ and _your mouth_ to pay attention you where the fuck you put your hands!! _Damn it_!"

Again, complete silence in their squad room. Then Ryo sits with a flourish, slams a case report on his desk, flips it open, and starts writing. His face is bright red - bright and angry - the skin at the back of his neck flushed with embarrassment. Dee is staring at him with a mixture of amazement and surprise on his face.

Drake can't hold it any more.

Drakes laugh is loud and painful - echoed by Teds - and JJ sounds like his mouth is ripped open as he tries to hold back his laughter and fails. Dee eases back, thumbs in his pockets - Drake snorts and slams his hand repeatedly against his desk. Ryu's neck turns a deep red and JJ howls.

"_Ryo_," Dee says, grin vicious. "You didn't have to break my fingers to tell me you _wanted_ me-"

Ryo hurls a paper weight at Dee's face, and Ted can't breathe. Drake runs from the room, choking out 'bathroom' between huge intakes of air. JJ cries out and attacks Dee – pleading with the raven haired man to take him instead; he would _never_ break his fingers and throw paper weights. Among the commotion, Ryo smiles – Dee grins – and the Chief yells for everyone to shut the hell up and get back to work.


End file.
